


Christmas AUs

by bbqmalfoy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas AUs, Drabbles, I want christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: A collection of Newtmas christmas drabbles





	1. Christmas party

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request on http://anti-merthur.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> Prompt: "They broke up but meet at a christmas party".

  
Isn't it stupid that a school have a tradition to have an innocent Christmas party, when after year and year it becomes everything but innocent? Thomas Greene thinks so at least. After 2 years on _Glade High_ he knew how these parties are filled up with alcohol, sex and breakups. It's stupid that the head-master haven't even figured it out. Head-master Paige is there for approximately 5 minutes smiling at everyone (even if Thomas can see the pain in her eyes from looking at them, she _despises_ her students) and then leaves.  
  
Alright, maybe he've gone a bit bitter from his own breakup, but hey, who can blame him when he have to see his ex everyday in the school corridor? Literally, the have lockers _beside each other._ Around Christmas is almost worse - or maybe Thomas is just a bit paranoid and well, _bitter_ \- because Newt Isaacs is almost too cute when he comes into school with cheeks all pink from the cold, his thick winter jacket hugging him adorably and it's just no fair.  
  
All in all, Thomas doesn't really like Christmas season since his and Newt's breakup. It's not his fault that Newt's dad is a bit problematic and made them breakup, and it's not his fault that he may have listened to Newt's father even if Newt begged them to date in secret. It's definitely not his fault. To his, pretty weak, defence Newt's father can be scary and no one would stand up to that man.  
  
Teresa Agnes his _"wonderful"_   best friend is the one who drags him to the Christmas parties because unlike him, she loves them. She and Brenda is literally helping in the kitchen with the treats for the party. Thomas stopped doing that, mainly because that made him bitter as well. Yeah, him and Newt used to help the kitchen as well with the yearly gingerbread houses.  
  
"Hey Thomas, do you know what homework we have in English?", his locker mate said to him and it's like Newt wants to see him embarrass himself with banging his head into the locker (how? No one knows) and how he always somehow has to clear his throat before answering. If he likes it though, he doesn't show it.  
  
"No, um, sorry", he rubbed his head and watched Newt nod before locking his locker and walking away. Thomas sighed deeply and buried his head into his smelly locker.  
  
"Oh man", the cheer voice of his said wonderful best friend was heard behind him. "Now, that was sad", Teresa laughed and clapped him on the back before leaving him sulking into his locker. One of his conclusion he come up with in the locker is Newt is at least not furious with him, sure, a bit mad, but not furious. That's a plus, considering how cowardly Thomas had ended their relationship.  
  
  


  
  
Thomas found himself at the Christmas party anyway, currently watching the gingerbread houses. They were a lot better when he and Newt had done them last year, he thought bitterly and sipped on his punch. Gally likes to put up 2 bowls, 1 with normal punch and the other bowl spiked with vodka. Thomas had went straight to the spiked bowl.  
  
A house was somehow burned and wasn't creative at all, literally just some small lines with blue frosting and some small green sprinkles dotted around on the roof. The colours didn't even match and the goddamn house would probably collapse in anytime. How Paige had even allowed them to put it out amazes Thomas. It was the ugliest shit he had ever seen in his whole life, and he did see all the  _Alien_ movies.  
  
"Bloody awful, isn't it?", Thomas jumped and watched Newt stand beside him, a glass of punch in his own hand. Probably spiked with vodka as well; when you first see Newt he looks like the most innocent kid ever, but no. He's not. Let's just leave it there.  
  
"Ugly as shit", Thomas agreed. "Do you remember ours? Honestly, I was a bit offended when they broke it so everyone could 'get a piece of it'. That's what she said — Paige! A piece of what? _Our_ gingerbread house that is! It was _art!_ ", he didn't notice Newt's fond smile, "and then all these freshmen ate up our house! It's _absurd!_ Our white frosting were lining so good compared to this piece of shit. It doesn't even match!", Thomas blamed the rambling on the alcohol. But both of them knew he was rambling because of his nerves.  
  
"Sure", Newt chuckled. "You basically just said everything I wanted to say", he added, now laughing at Thomas' grinning face.  
  
"Basically?", he asked, his face dropped. Had he missed anything about the ugly house?  
  
"I miss us", Newt said and ignored Thomas' dumb question. "Do you miss us?", he later asked after some quiet moments passing by. Thomas just nodded, afraid he would just start to ramble again, because of his nerves. _Not_ the alcohol. He pulled Newt into his embrace and rested his head on Newt's shoulder where he could just fall asleep right there and now. He kissed Newt's neck before going back to just resting his head on his shoulder, humming to whatever Christmas song that was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request on http://anti-merthur.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> Prompt; "Snowed in"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you spot the The Fever Code reference? ;)

Newt and Thomas woke up to the alarm clock ringing loud and annoying. Their bedroom was bathing in light from watching the snow fall yesterday and they forgot to close the curtains. Thomas yawned big and smiled lazily at Newt, still sleepy he dragged a hand over his cheek. Newt's eyelids slowly opened and he looked at Thomas through springs. He looked absolutely adorable.  
  
"I don't remember falling asleep", Newt whispered, voice cracking from sleep and Thomas smiled and nodded in his way signaling that he didn't remember it, either. "Stop looking at me", he giggled and bopped Thomas' nose before looking out, expecting to see a light layer of snow. "Bloody hell", he said, eyes wide open. Thomas followed his eyes and saw not a light layer but a thick — probably more than 3 feet — layer of snow. There is no way in hell they would be able to go to work now.  
  
"You look bloody amazing for seeing our backyard packed with 3 feet snow", Newt kissed Thomas' neck but Thomas couldn't look away from the pretty snow. It was almost glowing, earth's own marvel. Newt gave up on being lucky that morning but smiled nonetheless at his boyfriend. "Coffee and stay in all bloody day? No way we'll get our car to work", he kissed his boyfriends cheek and went out from the room, humming on a Christmas tune.  
  
It was only 8th of December but their small house was full decorated; christmas lights; mistletoe before their entrance to the bedroom and of course small little Santa's Newt made them have up. Even if they creep Thomas out, especially the one Newt's little sister had gifted him last year (not that he would never admit it, because that Santa is, for some reason, dear to Newt).  
The couple loved Christmas, both of them truly happy through the whole month even if it's a bit stressing at the post office in Thomas point of view... nonetheless he will never get tired of seeing Newt so happy every morning in the month December.  
  
Thomas woke up from his small coma when the soft sound of _Do they know it's Christmas?_ , and left the warm bed, in only his boxers. He smiled at his boyfriend making them breakfast and sat by their kitchen island. December month was almost a blessing, Thomas thought, because every morning it'd be a bit colder and when Newt's cold he's cuddly. Nothing he has against, he loves to feel Newt sneaking his arms around his chest in bed and study him while sleeping.  
  
The smell of coffee invaded the kitchen and Thomas sighed happily. "Hey look, what if we can try to open the door and shuffle the snow? I don't know if it would be excusable for you to miss work tomorrow", Newt asked and looked at Thomas who just nodded, still smiling cheekily. "What's up with you today?", he added with a chuckle, and turned around to start with his oatmeal ("look, I can stop eating healthy 20th and then start again the 1st!").  
  
"What?", Thomas laughed and looked out the window, to study the snow a bit more. Spending a day outside with Newt sounded almost too good to be true, especially on a Wednesday.  
  
"You're too cheesy, it's weird. Do you want my money?", Newt joked and gave Thomas his hot cup of coffee and he immediately went to warm his hands. "Maybe you should put on a shirt, Tommy?", he laughed and joined Thomas on the island, spooning oatmeal into his mouth.  
  
"Maybe", he said, "is it distracting?", Thomas winked but went to dress anyway.  
  
  
;  
  
  
"We have to bloody push the hardest we can, right? Then you go out to shuffle away the snow", Newt began but Thomas cut him off, offended.  
  
"Excuse me? Why _me?",_ he exclaimed. "I've been such a good boyfriend all morning! I even sucked you off in the shower! I deserve to stay inside longer!", Thomas threw his hands up in protest. Honestly, that blowjob was the best blowjob Thomas had ever given someone, so it's only fair to Thomas that he stays inside first.  
  
"Aha!", Newt shouted, grinning from ear to ear like he just found out Thomas biggest kink and was going to use it against him. "I knew there were a reason to that bloody blowjob!", he pointed at Thomas to add drama to his execution.  
  
"So what! I'm not going out first!", he almost shouted. Newt smirked.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors. 1 round", he said. "The loser goes out first and the winner gets a blowjob", he laughed at Thomas' suddenly competitive face.  
  
"Deal." Let's just say Thomas lost, grumpily cleared the way out for Newt so he could go out, but happily gave him a blowjob in their bedroom later on while the snow slowly started to fall again.


	3. Sneak Out With Me and Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request on http://anti-merthur.tumblr.com/ !  
> Prompt: "Newt and Thomas sneaking out from WICKED to see it's snowing"

Thomas woke up from a small knock on his door and immediately sat up, looked at his digital clock and looked at the door again. It was only 2am and Ava Paige is supposed to tell him if he needs to get up late at night. She didn't tell him this time.  
_"Teresa?"_ He tried to contact his best friend in his mind but only silence was the answer. _"Teresa, this is not funny."_  
  
A knock echoed through Thomas' bedroom again, he rolled his eyes and went up to look through the window on the door. Newt. The blond grinned and waved and a childish tickle went through Thomas' body when he grinned back.  
  
"What are you doing here, Newt?", he whispered when he opened the door. Newt's stupid grin lit up the whole corridor but he just waved for him to follow (of course Thomas did) and the boys ran through the corridor and stairs. To the top.  
  
The boys opened a ventilator and climbed through to only see landscape, kilometers of woods and snowflakes falling over it. Big white snowflakes went peacefully down from the sky to only cover the ground with snow. "See, Tommy? I figured it'd be snowing since it's bloody December!" Newt giggled happily and sat down on the roof, Thomas following him.  
  
"I can barely remember snow. But man, it is pretty", Thomas said and looked beside him, studying the small British boy he holds so dearly.  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Not as pretty as you though", Thomas mumbled and blushed, nonetheless smiled when Newt rolled his eyes at him (him smiling too).  
  
"Do ya get to read some bloody romantic novels in your secret project, huh, Tommy?", Newt laughed, pale cheeks turning into a nice shade of pink


	4. I'm just so bloody in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request on http://anti-merthur.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> Prompt: "Newt just wants company"  
  
---  
  
 

It's cold and Newt knows it, and feels extremely guilty for making Thomas walking all over to his house. (It's just one block, and Thomas said that, like, 10 times already but still. It's cold).  
For Newt's defence, his parents is out for the next 24 hours and he's scared. Especially when it gets dark so quick. The trees casting creepy shadows in his room and the wind sounding like quiet whispers.

He may have watched _Hannibal_ and Hannibal Lecter scares the fuck out of him. It's technically not his fault.

A loud ring tone broke the silence like knives against porcelain. Newt shivered from the cold and got out from the warmth of his blanket. A candle was lit and let the hint of cinnamon wander in the simple house. Newt opened the door and the chilly UK air crawled over his skin, creating goosebumps. He cursed at the same time as his visitor did and Thomas got in and slammed the door behind him.

"It's so goddamm freezing!", Thomas exclaimed and let his boyfriend wrap his arms around his waist. Newt shivered again and let go off Thomas.

"I've prepared tea, it's just to pour water", Newt said and watched Thomas take of his jacket, hat and gloves.

"Honestly, I just want to go to sleep, Newt", Thomas said and kissed Newt's forehead before stalking off to Newt's bedroom, leaving him to chuckle.

"Alright then", he chuckled out but goes out to the kitchen to put away the cups with teabags. The room is filled with scary shadows but Newt doesn't put the lights on. He hums to himself to distract him from whatever the sound was outside. The big windows blotting the street outside, where streetlights cast their own scary shadows. Newt didn't care, though, it's cozy when it's cold and dark, it's not scary.

"Hey, by the way", Newt screamed and jumped backwards, and Thomas responded by screaming himself. "What the fuck!", Thomas shouted, letting out a breath.

"You scared me!", Newt shrieked.

"Clearly!". Thomas put the lights on and wrapped his arms around Newt. He nuzzled his head into his boyfriends neck and sighed. "Hey."

"What do you want?", Newt joked but wrapped his arms around Thomas, pecked his neck gently and whispered, "you're acting bloody touchy, right now, Tommy."

"I just missed you." Newt smiled at his reply and kissed his neck again. He loves Thomas so much, he will end up cranky without his Tommy beside him. Every week when Newt's parents are out of town Thomas is there to fill up the small dark hole in Newt's chest. "I love you, Newt", he whispered. "Do you hear me? I love you so much."

"You okay, Tommy?", Newt asked instead. An anxious feeling building up inside him. Thomas nodded for an answer and Newt sighed out. "Let's brush our teeth and go to bed, yeah?"

Later in bed Newt couldn't shake off the anxious feeling, maybe it's because he had to walk up twice to see if he actually blew out the candle, check the door about 20 times or maybe it's because he misses his parents. He doesn't know, and it's driving him crazy. "Newt, just go to sleep."

Newt turned around to look at his boyfriend's sleepy face, his eyes dozy of sleepiness and he smiled. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"  
"Only about three times. What's up, baby?", he smiled back but lazily put a arm on Newt's waist and looked deeply into his lovers eyes. Newt wanted to cry. He feels like someone is actually listening to him, whatever he's talking about—books, movies or even his favourite snacks— he knows Thomas will listen carefully and wait for him to finish before commenting, disagreeing or agreeing, laughing with him and hugging him. Taking care of him.

"I'm so bloody in love with you, Tommy", he answered instead. Simply because he doesn't know 'what's up'. The only thing he knows for certain is his love for Thomas.

"Shut up, and go to sleep", Thomas answered, laughing. He kissed Newt's forehead before letting him to move around and he kissed his back, taking in every scent and inch of his back, every birthmark and every dots of his goosebumps.

The couple woke up, hours later, by the screaming sound of Thomas' alarm. Newt groaned and nuzzled his head closer into Thomas. He didn't want to go up and leave the warmth, nor up to face the day; face school and the coming week. But instead of actually staying in the bed he pushed off the alarm and got up from the bed. His skin suddenly all dotty from goosebumps from the coldness outside the cover. He sighed but put on a sweater from the floor.

He walked out from the room and limped out to the kitchen. He looked out and realised it was snowing. Small, small (but existing) snowflakes were slowly making their way to the ground. Newt grinned. He turned away and opened the cabin to take out cups and started to prepare tea, while listening to Thomas' small snores from Newt's bedroom. Perfect morning; falling snow and Thomas, nothing could be better.

He took his cup and sat crossed legged on a chair by the kitchen table, watching the snow. The snowflakes turned bigger and in a matter of minutes it was blurry from the flakes. Newt smiled.  
"Hey you", Newt looked back to see Thomas in sweatpants hanging low on his hips, Newt's smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"Morning", he yawned and looked out. "Holy shit", he said. "I'm not even surprised though, considering the freezing whether yesterday."

Newt hummed and looked out again, taking a sip from his tea before answering. "Too bad we have school", he said.

"Let's just skip it", Thomas shrugged but a playful grin written all over his face.

"In your bloody dreams, Tommy", Newt rolled his eyes.

"Why not? We can just say it snowed too much and we were afraid the buses wouldn't go", Thomas walked over to the fridge and took out yoghurt. "It's a good alibi. Plus, imagine the things we could do", he smirked and out the packet down on the counter and walked over to move Newt's chair and sit on his lap. "Hm?"

"What could we possibly do, Tommy? Except being yelled out and probably... I don't know— bloody executed!", Newt exclaimed but put down his cup and placed his hands on Thomas' hips. He furrowed his brows. "We don't even take the bus."

Thomas rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend's neck. "C'mon, Newt. Don't tell me you don't want to watch the snow, have sex and bake all day."

"Yes but...",

"No but's allowed."

Newt sighed at his ridiculous answer and took his hand to force Thomas look at him. "I hate you", he smiled and slammed their lips together.


	5. Naughty list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request on http://anti-merthur.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> Prompt: "You're going straight to the naughty list"

"You're going straight to the naughty list." It was Christmas Eve and Thomas is trying to get lucky. Newt is not so cooperative. Mainly because well, he told several times that he had to wrap gifts, cook dinner and _blah blah blah_ , sex is much better than all said things. Alright, maybe not better than gifts, but _sex._  
  
"Excuse me what?", Newt dropped the scissors in surprise.  
  
"Naughty list. You're being a bad boy", Thomas said, not all confidently anymore because that was not the reaction he wanted. Isn't that line supposed to make everyone turned on or whatever?  
  
"That was such a turn off, Tommy", Newt laughed hard and Thomas moved his face from Newt's neck, frowning at him. He moved so he sat directly in front of him.  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"How?", Thomas exclaimed. All he wanted was to make Newt feel a bit more sexy and maybe hard. That comment was supposed to help.  
  
"I— who...", Newt laughed, "where did you read that?"  
  
"In a fanfiction! It was apparently really hot saying that, and you won't make love with me", Thomas pouted.  
  
"In a fanfiction?", Newt smiled and picked up the scissors again and began to cut the wrapping paper. "I can't bloody believe you", he added with a barking laugh. Even if Thomas didn't want to smile (would it help to make Newt feel bad?) he smiled at Newt's laugh. I mean, how can you not?  
  
"I love you", Thomas said instead and got warm seeing Newt's cheeks reddening, and a smile crept on his lips. He is absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"You just want to avoid the fanfiction subject", Newt looked up and smiled, cheeks a fade shade of pink.  
  
Alright maybe it was true. "But I do love you."  
  
"I love you too, Tommy. Now please help me wrap these gifts up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: shy!Newt (Thomas meets Newt's mother)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm sorry for late a late update but yay an update

"Dude, this is the first and last time I'm coming to your family Christmas party. Just because we're roommates doesn't mean we're engaged", Thomas grumbled and almost angrily hitting the staring wheel.

"Tommy, you're missing one bloody football match! It's Christmas for bloody sake!", Newt exclaimed beside him. "Besides, no turning back now, 5 minutes left. Ya good, over there Tommy?"

"I bed you're using me to drive you over here", Thomas rolled his eyes. "And no, I'm not bloody okay! I'm meeting all your relatives! They're successful, like really fucking successful. Your dad met Leonardo DiCaprio and that gives a hella stress, alright!"

Newt blushed. He hadn't told Thomas that he'd met Leonardo a few times himself. "It'll be okay. He's nice, my mom will probably fall in love with you whatever you do." Newt watched their two level house come closer and _oh no._

"Is that your mom?", Thomas asked when he parked his jeep. Newt's mom jumped and clapped her hands in excitement, and jogged over to the car as fast as she could. She looked really cold in the snow, with just a simple dress and heels on.

"Uh, yea. She is", Newt smiled shyly and walked out of the jeep only to be hugged by his mother. "Hi mom", he breathed out in the tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much!", she shrieked and squealed when she noticed Thomas. "Is that him?", she whispered to Newt who could only nod, since he was too embarrassed to confirm that, yes, that is his crush that he've mentioned a couple of times. Just briefly.

His mother let go off Newt and walked over to Thomas and laid a hand on his cheek. Newt cringed. "Oh my sweet lord! You're more handsome than he told!" Newt cringed a bit more.

"Did he say that now?", Thomas smirked and looked at Newt. Newt's mother giggled and hugged him. newt could only look away, because, holy shit, who's mother actually says something like that?

"Come on in! I'm cooki... bloody hell! I'm cooking!", she screamed and took off her heels and ran inside and left the 2 boys confused.

"Am I handsome, Newt?", Thomas laughed after a few moments of silence.

"Shut the bloody hell up", Newt mumbled and walked inside the house with a laughing Thomas behind him.


	7. Christmas Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Youtbers!Newtmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for you all who doesnt like "dont assume my gender" jokes; there is one here   
> im sorry

Newt and Thomas were placed in their usual place, the bed, and the camera just started to record by a click of Newt's remote (they are that fancy). He clapped and made his grumpy boyfriend roll his eyes. "What?" He laughed.  
  
"Why do you always have to clap? It's annoying man", Thomas groaned and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have taken those bloody shots with Minho, love", Newt answered and then looked into the camera lens. "Hello! We thought we should do a Christmas Q&A today, since Tommy here is bloody hangover!", Newt laughed and waved.  
  
"I'm not, just having a... uh, headache", Thomas answered but waved as well. He was wearing Newt's ugly Christmas sweater and a glitter garland around his neck (Newt forced him, curse him and everything he stands for).  
  
"Tommy stop, just... have you taken the painkiller I gave you? Maybe it'll ease the pain, love", Newt and actually felt a bit bad for his boyfriend, he truly looked ill and had bags under his eyes — despite sleeping for at least 7 hours.  
  
"You're editing that out or else I will see gifs of this all over tumblr, and I don't want that", Thomas pointed and him and smiled fondly when Newt giggled.  
  
"Anyway, guys, we picked questions out before recording and I have three, Tommy have three, hopefully",  
  
"I have, and you're going to love them", Thomas cut off Newt with a smirk.  
  
"And we're ready to start! I begin because I didn't drink vodka yesterday with Minho", Newt said and picked up his phone. "By the way, I can edit this video, Tommy, so you can sleep off your hungover, alright love?"  
  
"God, you're the best", Thomas said and kissed Newt's shoulder.  
  
"Don't mention it", Newt tried his hardest not to smile fondly of Thomas' actions; it's rare that he's this touchy in front of a camera. "Alright so the first question is from a girl called Soph..ie? I guess, her Twitter name says Soph but I guess it's Sophie.. Anyways, she says-",  
  
"God, Newt! Are you just assuming her gender and name?", Thomas cut off, giggling. "I just had to, I'm sorry babe.. and Sophie, continue."  
  
Newt ignored him. "She says **What are your Christmas traditions?** And I just had to pick this question to say that Thomas literally doesn't do anything. It's super annoying. My family loves Christmas and I'm all into that glitter, mistletoes and Christmas colour everywhere but this... piece of shit don't do anything! All he does is sleep", Newt rushed out.  
  
"That's not true and you know it! I help you with stuff. Plus, I'm so sorry for sleeping so much, it's Christmas break and that means _"catch up with sleep"_ , Thomas snapped with his fingers and talked with a high pitched voice, mocking beauty gurus (2 years of YouTube and he still does that joke). "Newt, tell me", he added after a moment of silence passed by, "what did I do yesterday?"  
  
Newt realised what he did and blushed. "Shut it, you didn't do anything."  
  
"Well, you picked the damn question! Tell me what your favourite tradition is?", Thomas traced his finger on Newt's thigh, out of sight from the camera.  
  
"My parents watches these videos, you can't", Thomas broke off in laughter and Newt went silent.  
  
Thomas moved his finger from Newt's thigh but his playful smile stayed. "He loves decorating cookies, and I help, even if every time he tells me to do neater and shit like that. Like dude, we don't care about your pretty decorating, we just want the damn cookies", he said.  
  
"I am pretty passionate about decorating cookies, I can admit that", Newt rolled his eyes. "Just say your bloody question, idiot."  
  
"Aw someone's grumpy", Thomas kissed Newt's neck, licking up to his ear, "I can help you with that", he whispered and creeped his hand on Newt's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. "Hm.. you don't want that?"  
  
"I thought you were hungover, Tommy", Newt said and Thomas pulled back like he burnt himself.  
  
"Oh shit, right. I am terribly hungover", he faked a groan. "My question I picked out is.. ah! From my favourite person, _Gally!_ ",  
  
"Bloody hell", Newt sighed.  
  
"Let's not be like that Newt. He asks politely **can you all stop moaning so damn loud? I can literally hear Newt moan from my dorm!** ", Thomas laughed and had to hold his stomach to stop the pain from laughing too hard.  
  
"...Tommy, you can't. Bloody fucking hell", Newt facepalmed.  
  
"It's not done yet. He says in another tweet, **it's disturbing. Especially when 30 seconds before I could hear you shout at each other. Anyway! What's your fav ornament?** " Thomas laughed again, and said with a overly happy voice at Gally's actual question.  
  
"What the fuck", Newt sighed. "This lad."  
  
"I've already picked out my ornament", Thomas said and held up a penis formed ornament. "I actually got it from Gally. He said it reminded him of me", he added.  
  
"How nice", Newt rolled his eyes. "When told me you had this question with, you didn't tell me it had a... background story to it." He meaned the moaning story. But it really doesn't matter that Thomas mentions it it in a video, since Gally already tweeted it and all their viewers follows him as well. (Mainly because he tweets dumb shit like that).  
  
"I didn't think it was necessary! But", Thomas said and lowered his voice. "I like to make you moan", and replaced his hand on his lovers thigh, this time letting it stay. "It's very nice and it apparently shows my real personality. According to Gally at least", he said, talking to the camera with the hand still dangerously close to Newt's crotch.   
  
"Because you're a dickhead?", Newt asked and laughed. It didn't surprise him that Gally gifted Thomas a penis-ornament; their friendship is a bit weird, one day they care about each other and would break someone's bones for each other, and other days they'd break each other's bones. During Christmas it's usually the first (Gally is whipped for his boyfriend, Ben, and wants to please him in any way possible).  
  
When Thomas didn't answer (except very maturely flipping Newt off) he said his own question. "This is from... well 'newty is my dad'", Newt laughed out loud and Thomas made a disgusted face.  
  
"First of all; Newty? That's just simply disturbing. Plus Newt is not daddy at a—",  
  
Newt cut off before he could end his sentence. "And they asks **are you guys doing a dorm tour with the Christmas decorations?? x** ". Newt looked at Thomas.  
  
"You only picked this because you're too much of a coward to ask yourself", Thomas rolled his eyes. "The thing is, Newty-is-my-dad, we don't know if we're allowed to record and 'expose' our dorm", he explained.  
  
"But I'd love to do it! And we're having friends over this year—because everyone is too lazy to visit their families— and I've been planning to decorate the hell out of this place.", Newt pouted, "it'd be a shame not to show it off." It's true, Newt been planning to spend a whole day with Thomas to decorate the dorm. It they're supposed to live here for at least 1 year then what's wrong being a bit festive?  
  
"Oh my god you're annoying", Thomas laughed but kissed Newt's shoulder. "To answer your question you beautiful soul: we don't know!" Newt nodded along. "Alright, my question I picked out from is from sinmas or Liz... is your name Elizabeth or Lizard?", Thomas giggled.  
  
"Wha— bloody hell. Just because you saw it on tumblr doesn't mean you can use it", Newt said but laughed (it was one of his favourite jokes as well).  
  
"Lizard asks if—",  
  
"Bloody hell, we're getting sued."  
  
"No we're not. The question is **have you blowed each other recently** , without a question mark so you know it's legit", Thomas looked at his boyfriend who had turned red. "I'm kidding! Oh my god, I can't wait to see your face while editing later, holy shit, man", Thomas laughed.  
  
"Well you did, didn't you?", Newt decided to pull one of Thomas' cards. "Yesterday, remember?"  
  
"Newt!", he shrieked and turned red himself but recovered fast. "I can do it again, if you want, babe?"  
  
"Alright shut up. Promise not to turn this video sexual and name this video "QA... turned sexual" like you did with the last Q&A", Newt cringed at the memory. When Newt had seen what Thomas named it it was already too late and hundreds of screenshots were out on Twitter with the caption "I bet Thomas named the video." When Newt changed it back it was screenshots of the new name but with the caption "newt changed it, I bet on 300$, who's with me".  
  
"I promise. By the way, the real—or well, she asked that too but I didn't pick that—question was if **you use Christmas ties during** ", Newt blushed - curse him and his dirty mind, " **Christmas parties**."  
  
"What the fuck?", Newt laughed at the question.  
  
"Lizard wants answers", Thomas replied with a serious face.  
  
"I... don't...? My dad does though and he's really passionate about it. 'Don't ever forget your Christmas ties, son'", he quoted.  
  
"I don't either, Lizardfish, I personally hate ties. They are uncomfortable and you feel like you're being choked every now and then. Especially when you have an eager boyfriend and he likes to pull everywhere and accidentally pull on your tie a bit hard", Thomas laughed and looked at Newt, who laid on their bed, a pillow covering his face. Said story actually happened, it was last year and Gally had thrown a party and it wasn't Newt's fault that Thomas looked hot so he was a bit excited (plus he was drunk and horny. Leave him be). "Aw babe", Thomas giggled.  
  
"I bloody hate you!", Newt rolled on his stomach and groaned into his pillow before sitting up again,  playfully glaring at his boyfriend before picking up his own question. "Davina wants to know, ' **do you have favourite Christmas candles?** '". Still watching his boyfriend he grinned when Thomas beamed with happiness.  
  
"Aw yay! Yes Davina, I have", he quickly got up and ran to his candle to only run back as fast and held up his favourite candle. "It's not really a 'Christmas candle' but it reminds me of Christmas", he grinned ever so stupidly and Newt couldn't help but smile at him and let his love run free in the room. His boyfriend is really too beautiful for his own good. "It smells of Pineapple and Ginger—yes I know it sounds disgusting. Newt gifted it to me last year when we were visiting Newt's family in England."  
  
"It really does smell good", Newt agreed.  
  
"Right!", Thomas nodded at his boyfriend. "What about yours, love?"  
  
Newt stretched to reach his candle on the nightstand behind them. Thomas totally checked out his butt. "Here's mine. It smells of Cinnamon, just pure cinnamon and it smells amazing! Not as good as Tommy's candle but y'know... almost as good", Newt smiled.  
  
The two boys looked at each other and grinned. They are so young and so in love, and it's so incredibly beautiful. Love is quite the thing. First small feelings then it seems the whole world would end without that person you love on your side. Thomas thinks Newt has all the stars inside his eyes, they are almost glittering with joy. Later when they are editing this they will keep this in, so later they can watch it on tumblr. Thomas is always "eh cut that out so we don't have that all over our dash later on" but he secretly loves seeing gifs of them where their viewers captures Newt looking at him with those starry eyes.  
  
Who knew candles would bring out so much love in one person?  
  
"Stop it", Newt blushed and kissed Thomas' nose before reminding him that this is the last question and that he better have a good one. He was joking. Maybe not, but partly joking, partly serious.  
  
"Right, guys! This is the last question. As always, thank you for sending in questions, the ones we don't answer here we'll head over to Twitter and answer! Our last question—at least in video format— is from Melina and she asks: **after collage, are you moving in together in an apartment?** And I totally pulled a Newt here", Thomas laughed.  
  
"What do you mean 'pulled a Newt'?", Newt cried. "Besides, I took a question related to Christmas... which was the point of the whole video!"  
  
"I used our viewers to ask something I wouldn't dare ask in normal cases", Thomas looked into the camera and pretended he explained it for the viewers instead of Newt. "Just answer the question!"  
  
"Well, yeah? I hope so! Then we're able to decorate the apartment Christmas-y and we can show you guys!", Newt nodded and Thomas kissed him without saying anything.  
  
You know when you feel that explosion of happiness and you just want to kiss your love/partner/crush? Yeah. That's how Thomas feels on a regular basis.  
  
(Later Newt and Thomas' viewers will get a notification from YouTube saying BloodyNewtandThomas! uploaded a video called "CHRISTMAS Q &A... turned sexual", that Thomas edited because we all know he lied about having a hungover so he didn't have to edit the video. "Karma's a bitch" as Newt said later in bed.)


End file.
